Ouroboros
by 0b5curu5
Summary: Un cercle parfait, sans début ni fin. Lorsque quelque chose fini, autre chose commence. Lorsque James et Lily meurent, leur fils survit, et son destin extraordinaire s'élance déjà vers son inéluctable fin.


Disclamer.

Je ne possède évidemment pas Harry Potter, et ne tire aucun revenu de cette courte histoire.

Il s'agit là d'une vision de la nuit fatidique, mais la licence artistique m'a emmené à négliger bien des éléments présent dans les livres.

Bonne lecture.

Ouroboros

La nuit était particulièrement sombre en cette soirée du 31 octobre 1981. La lune dont il ne subsistait qu'un dernier croissant jouait à cache cache avec de lourds nuages aux ventre chargé de pluie. Les réverbères y projetaient de vagues ombres rougeoyantes, qui semblaient danser au rythme des grosses gouttes qui tombaient lourdement sur la ville endormi dont les cheminées crachaient de minces rubans de fumée grises qui venaient encore alourdir une ambiance déjà morne.

La jeune femme laissa retomber le mince rideau de coton devant la fenêtre et se retourna vers l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle, l'air concentré, et préoccupé.

–Que devenons nous James? Petite j'aimais Halloween, et maintenant regarde nous, terrer dans un trou, dans l'espoir de ne pas mourir.

–Ce sont les enfants Lily, ils nous changent, et Harry n'est pas différent. répondit-il d'une voix calme en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

–C'est la guerre, elle nous change elle aussi, elle dissout notre courage, et en fait une boue immonde dans laquelle nous peinons à surnager. murmura-t-elle en battant rapidement des yeux pour retenir les larmes d'angoisse qui voulaient couler.

Il ne répondit pas, mais la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos avec tendresse.

–On ne peut rien faire Lil, il est trop fort. Nous sommes de simples mortels, et il tutoie les dieux.

–Est-ce une raison pour remettre cette responsabilité sur les épaules d'un hypothétique élu?

Il se tue de nouveau. Dehors les nuages glissèrent, et l'averse parut s'apaiser. La lune réapparut, mince croissant de lumière blafarde suspendu au drap noir de la nuit, comme le sourire de la mort en personne. Au même instant, une ombre se matérialisa devant le portail de fer forgé qui protégeait l'accès à la petite propriété.

L'être obscure fit un pas vers cette fragile défense et l'air s'embrasa devant lui. De haute flamme d'un jaune vif et pétillant se dressaient maintenant entre lui et la demeure, l'obligeant à stopper.

–Ça ne le retiendra pas longtemps, prends Harry et vas-t-en, je le retiendrais. Murmura James dans l'oreille de sa femme en tirant une longue baguette de bois clair de sa manche.

–Mais fais vite, il ne mettra pas longtemps à venir te chercher.

Lily réprima un sanglot. Leur visiteur était le maître de la mort et elle pouvait sentir cette dernière planer sur la ville depuis le début de la soirée. haloween avait toujours été un moment particulier pour la réalisation des prophétie. Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour que James et elle puisse s'en tirer. Elle défierait le mal en face à face une dernière fois, et ferait tout son possible pour que son fils survive, mais c'était là lui donner un rôle peu enviable, elle le savait.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre d'enfant alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, et lorsqu'elle se pencha sur le berceau de son fils pour lui offrir un dernier baisé, l'une d'elle tomba sur son front dégagé. Chargé de toute la magie que l'angoisse qu'une mère ressent lorsqu'elle sait devoir mourir pour son fils peut générer, elle traça un sillon brulant sur la peau du nourrisson, et le marqua à jamais. Là, au-dessus de son oeil droit, sous la forme d'un mince éclair de peau rougie, se tiendrait la dernière trace de son amour pour lui.

Puis elle se redressa et fit face à la porte, les main vide. Dans l'encadrement de l'ouverture béante, elle vit se découper la silhouette tant honnie. Elle sut aussitôt que la mort avait déjà frappé et qu'elle ne céderait pas. Confronté à ses derniers instants, elle sentit toute peur, et toute colère la déserter.

–Pas mon fils, tuez moi plutôt! hurla-t-elle avec la rage du désespoir.

–Ecartes toi! Sang de bourbe. Susura l'être enveloppé d'un manteau d'obscurité.

–Non. Et la rage avait disparut à son tour, il ne restait que la détermination, et l'étrange impression qu'elle faisait ce qui devait être fait. Que l'instant devait arriver, et que tous les faut semblant qui y avait mené auraient pu être évité.

–Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Une baguette de bois blanc surgit des ténèbres environnant l'être malfaisant, et un éclair de lumière verte en jaillit pour la frapper de plein fouet. Il n'y avait eu aucune incantation, en cette nuit de la mort, elles étaient superflues pour qui s'étaient rendu assez loin sur les chemins des arts noirs. Il n'y eut que la mort, et son souffle froid. Il n'y eut que la satisfaction du travail bien fait, et la sérénité du départ vers l'autre côté du voile. La femme rousse s'abattit sans un son, morte avant d'avoir touché le sol, et la prophétie se mit en place. C'était comme un pois dans l'air, comme un je ne sais quoi de tendu que le mage sombre décida d'ignorer.

Il fit un pas et abandonna son manteau de ténèbres pour pointer la baguette sur celui qui, s'il avait grandit aurait pu le vaincre. Les incantations étaient inutile en cette nuit, mais elles étaient solennelle. Aussi, juste pour cette fois, pour ce meurtre, le plus important de tous, murmura-t-il les mots de pouvoir, comme pour respecter l'adversaire vaincu et le saluer avant sa disparition.

–Avada Kedavra.

Il y eut l'éclair de lumière verte, il y eut le souffle glacé de la mort, et il y eut le feu, la lumière, l'explosion. Et puis, après de longue secondes de fureur, il y eut le calme et le silence, presque aussitôt déchirer par le cri d'un bébé effrayé. Sur son front, la marque rouge, dernière trace de l'amour de sa mère, luisait de son propre éclat ensorcelé.


End file.
